Bella's promise
by x0biteme0x
Summary: A delicious smell wafted under my nose, tempting me to awaken. Sweet and chilling, seductive in all its icy glory, Edward's scent surrounded me. Stretching and cracking an eye open, I was greeted by his beautiful smiling face.
1. Good Morning

**Author's Note: Okay so people liked this story. COOL, but since it was my first fanfic I messed up the spacing and stuff. This is MUCH easier to read. so r&r my lovely reviewrs. I need the constructive critisism, check out chapter two after this. If you didnt like all the fluff, trust me there's plenty of DRAMA in the next.**

**Disclaimer: dont own twilight never did i wish i did wow who doesnt p**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good Morning**

A delicious smell wafted under my nose, tempting me to awaken. Sweet and chilling, seductive in all its icy glory, Edward's scent surrounded me. Stretching and cracking an eye open, I was greeted by his beautiful smiling face.

"Good morning Bella." He was hiding an amused and curious smile.

Oh no, I must have been sleep talking again.

"Hullo Edward." I wondered what I said.

"So you find my abs quite er interesting, I take it?" I groaned, "Did I really say that out loud? God, what else did I say?"

He chuckled, deeply amused by my unconscious outburst and my currently flushed face. One long, perfect finger flashed out, stroking my hot cheek.

"I really am partial to that color on your face."

Shivering from his icy touch, I jumped out of bed. But before I could say anything he laughed,

"You need a human minute, am I right?"

Darn he was good.

"Uh huh."

As anxious as I was to be in his godly company again, my hot morning shower was just something that couldn't be rushed. Skipping downstairs, I was hit by another delicious scent, bacon?

"Wow Edward, this looks amazing! Since when do you cook?"

He turned from the stove to flash another brilliant smile at me, "I've been practicing in those rare bleak moments when you aren't by my side," he said with a swift kiss to my forehead, "eat up Bella, I wouldn't want you hungry today."

"Oh wow!" I inhaled the food.

The bacon was, of course, delicious in every possible aspect. Sigh. Perfectionist.

"Does it taste terrible?"

A worried look passed over Edward's features, those perfect liquid eyes, the alabaster lips I knew so well, his refined cheekbones…

"Bella?"

A look of concern replaced the worry, jeez, I just dozed off staring at his perfect face for a full 3 minutes. I need to get out more often.

"The bacon was amazing, thank you."

He flashed that adorable crooked smile and whipped out a lovely bouquet of freesias,

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"They're beautiful! It's Valentines day? Didn't see that coming, oh I'm so sorry Edward, I completely forgot! I'll have to make it up to you somehow."

His laughter filled the kitchen. Pressing his heavenly lips to my hair, Edward murmured,

"Be careful Bella, you may just regret that."

I shivered.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

Edward's eyes grew mischievous.

"Well I was thinking, that we ditch school. And go on a little trip."

"Uhm,"

I was having a very hard time thinking since Edward's cool aromatic breath was currently breezing over my extremely flushed cheeks,

"Uhm," oh yes I sound intelligent. "Okay?"

Chuckling, he replied

"Good answer my dear. I suggest that you pack some-"

But before he could finish, a spiky haired _thing _collided with me. Alice.

"BELLA! Oh my god try this on! I got it as soon as I had my vision, and oh my-"(Imagine Alice waggling her eyebrows suggestively)

"I would be correct to assume that Edward would approve."

A bewildered me lifted up the two pieces of cloth gingerly, it was a very _very_ skimpy looking thing. Golden in color, it had a metallic glint and barely, covered anything. Alice grinned,

"Is it too much? I thought so, that's why I brought this one."

Quick as anything she whipped out another swimsuit, this one being much more modest. A sky blue tankini with green and brown vintage prints along the fabric, I had to admit, it was extremely cute. "So where **are** we going anyways?"


	2. Tension

**Disclaimer: I...do...not...own...TWILIGHT! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! However, Stephenie Meyer angelic choir does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tension**

As I came downstairs from changing into my new bathing suit, I heard Edward on the phone with one of the ladies working at the office.

"I am calling on the absence of a certain Isabella Marie Swan, she isn't feeling very well today and would like to request a sick leave"

his words flowed smooth and melodious,

"…thank you, I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you madam…have a good day."

The receiver clicked and Bella smirked, poor office lady, she's probably hyperventilating in her office right now. Running the rest of the way to Edward I managed to collide with a chair on the way and was of course, fished out of the air by Edward. Shaking his head he chuckled,

"Oh darling Bella, what would you do without me?"

Nuzzling my neck he sent shocks of passion down my back.

I snorted weakly. "Probably trip over every available thing there is?"

Laughing he swept me up and ran, vampire style to the car and after carefully buckling my seatbelt, commenced to sliding into his own seat. As they were driving, Alice, who was already in the car, babbled on about something or another, I couldn't really recall. You see, Edward was sitting in the back with me today, and was giving me butterfly kisses across my collarbone. Yeah, kind of hard to concentrate. So I gave up on that, relaxed, and melted into his hard, muscular arms.

With much thanks to Alice's lunatic driving, we had already arrived at the huge white house I had come to love so much. Emmett bounded out of the doors, pulling me into a chilly bear hug before letting me go.

Grinning he thundered out loud,

"Nice tankini Bella."

I blushed, quite aware of the fact that I had forgotten to grab a shirt on the way out.

Something soft pressed against my cheek.

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem Bella, however I'd prefer you not wear the shirt at all."

Blushing furiously, I was too shocked to say much. "Pervert." I muttered under my breath. Of course he caught that. But Edward being Edward just chuckled and kissed me gently on the lips.

He had run upstairs to bring me one of his own, which was much more preferable than anything I owned. Although he really ruined his gentlemanly gesture with that comment.  
As I pulled the silky designer shirt over my head, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper stepped outside. Wait a minute, where's Rosalie?

"Can we go yet? Please? Please? AGH! I hate waiting."

That was Emmett, who was literally bouncing.

"Emmett stop getting so excited! You'll crush Bella like that."

And that was Jasper, making his entrance by releasing a wave of cooling peace.

"Hello Bella," A lilting voice began "don't worry about Rosalie, she's just finishing her packing. It takes her forever to decide what to wear." Esme winked at me.

"Thanks Jasper," I grinned, "so is this some sort of family vacation?"

Edward winked, "you could call it that."

"Oh I can't wait! This will be so much fun! So where are we going then?"

"Ooh Bella it's just beautiful! It's this tiny tiny island that's part of the Galapagos Islands. One hundred percent private, we bought the land anonymously a few years. No one will be there, perfect, sunny, tropical, gorgeous! Yay! Oh my god Rosalie let's go already I can't wait any longer!" Alice was practically squealing by now.

At this a blond streak made its way to Emmett's side.

"I'm ready to go, and --"

Suddenly Rosalie made a strange choking sound and almost instantaneously Edward had his arms around my waist while everyone else tensed.

"Those _dogs_," Edward spat out, saying _dogs_ like a curse. "How could they know!?"

For a moment I was confused, dogs? But then realization hit, oh. _Those _dogs. As if on cue, Jacob Black stepped out of the woods, brushing the leaves out of his hair. I noticed his tattered clothing, he must've transformed and ran all the way here. But why? What's so urgent?

Jacob walked self consciously towards us. I put my hand on his as Edward growled menacingly.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" It was a pathetic attempt at a normal conversation with five extremely tense vampires snapping and growling behind me. Only Carlisle and Esme remained composed.

"Hi Bella, I just heard you were going to be leaving for a few days, and I- I uh thought I might come say goodbye."

The last part was almost a question. My heart broke as I realized how far apart we had grown since the whole motorcycle betrayal.

"Of course you can Jake, I was just about to leave though. I'll call you or something when I get back, so…" I trailed off, waiting for him to accept the hint that I wanted to leave. He never did.

"Wait, I have something I wanted to say to you."

"Get on with it _dog_." Edward's eyes were tar black.

"Edward! Mind your manners, he didn't do anything to you." Esme reprimanded him.

"Can we hurry up? He's stinking up the place." Rosalie was holding her breath.

"Well you don't smell so pleasant either Barbie." Jacob snapped, he was sick of the werewolf cracks.

"What did you just call her? APOLOGIZE NOW!" Emmett leaped up after removing Rose from his lap.

Alice hissed and crouched into an attack position while Jasper put a protective hand on her shoulder.

Edward tightened his grip on my waist and rapped out harshly "Leave us dog! We don't need you here!"

"Please calm down everyone!" Carlisle's smooth voice rang out, breaking up the pending fight.

A huge blanket of calm enveloped us all.

"Thank you Jasper, now what did you have to say Jacob? And please, no more name calling, that goes for everyone."

Jake was shaking slightly but his phasing still seemed well under control.

"Jake…" I began.

"No Bella, just let me say something." He took a few steps closer to me.

"Please come back home after all this is over. Please just promise me to come back alive, I know you probably hate me for turning you in to Charlie, and I'm sorry about that. But Bella, come back to Forks as a human, or, or don't come back at all!" His face twisted in the effort it took to say that ultimatum. I didn't understand at first but then, it clicked.

"Listen Jake, what I come back as is not your concern. Thank you for caring but really, in the end it's my decision."

"How could you want so badly to be something lifeless and cold?"

"Jacob Black it is not your place to decide! I don't hate you and I never have but stop trying to change my mind! It was made up a while ago. I love Edward and would do anything to be with him, you can not change that." This was getting extremely frustrating.

Jacob remained silent for a few moments. Then, in a barely audible whisper, made even less coherent from his now violent shaking.

"Don't you love me too Bella?"

I sighed. "I do Jake," Edward stiffened. "but not in that way. Not the same way I love Edward."

A sudden crackling noise snapped us out of our little moment.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and even Jasper were growling dangerously again. Edward swiftly crouched in front of me while Alice struggled against Emmett's iron grip. Rosalie snorted contemptuously as Emmett made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

Jake froze and cursed furiously under his breath.

For lo and behold, the entire Quilete wolf pack soon trickled out of the forest, and on to the Cullen's driveway.

**A/N: Lol haha I left you with a cliffy. sticks out tounge well if you want to know what happens next. REVIEW!!! and I'll get around to the treaty in the next chapter. but until then R&R my loves, R&R.**


	3. Making Amends

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, they're really encouraging Okay I know this chapter is short and sorry if you were expecting more! but tomorrow chapter 4 WIL be up. As you've noticed by now, when I say I'm going to update, I actually update. lol. Check back tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: dont own Twilight...still don't own Twilight...still dont own it...sigh**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making Amends**

A feral snarl tore its way out of Edward's throat as soon as he smelled the wolves' stench.

"Sam, please no! Don't, I don't want the whole pack here! I-I can handle this!" Jacob pleaded with the Alpha.

"Call off your pack! NOW!" Edward's face was twisted into one of anger, radiating all of his fiery beauty.

"Jacob, this is not just about you and Bella. This involves our entire pack, if not packs all around the world." Sam replied coolly, and stubbornly.

Carlisle stepped forward, his golden hair rippling in the breeze.

"Sam Uley, are you aware that you have just broken the treaty?"

He stiffened. "I am quite aware of the treaty. But Jacob put himself right in the center of a coven. I could not sit back and watch him die, he is--"

Carlisle held up a hand.

"Sam, I realize how hard you work to maintain the treaty and your pack. For that I respect you. I also understand the lengths one may go to save someone they love. Jacob had put himself in danger and you couldn't just sit back and watch, all because of a treaty. I will forgive you this one time. Let us pretend the treaty was never disturbed."

"On the condition that you leave our land immediately, _all_ of you." Edward spat while glaring at Jake.

"Fine."

And with that, the whole pack was gone, excluding Jacob. He stood there awkwardly, not wanting to leave things the way they were, and yet reluctant to mess up again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye, and I was so terrified that this would be the last time I'd see you alive! The last time to see you blush, the last time to watch you sleep. Bella I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything like that happened to you."

He paused for a minute, nervously watching my reaction to his outburst.

"Jake…don't be sorry. I know you care for me and this is your way of protecting me. But you really can not change my mind about this. Let it go, please?"

Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Suddenly he walked towards me with his arms outstretched, begging for one last hug.

In an instant Edward came crashing down on him, swinging Jacob at least a good 30 feet away from me.

"Jake! Edward, why did you throw him!?"

"I thought he was going to attack you."

"What!? All he wanted was a hug!"

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sniggered from behind us. I was sick of this. Jacob only wanted to help me, it was his way of looking out for me. No, he was way outnumbered here. Ignoring Edward's irritated comments, I made a beeline for Jacob. Sure he was annoyingly persistent, sure he broke the ancient treaty. But he was still my best friend. But before I could reach him, Edward's iron grip caught me. By that time, Jake had gotten up and sprinted into the woods. I wonder if I'll ever see my friend again.

I turned to face Edward, eyes flashing. "Edward! How could you do that! All he wanted to do was say goodbye, you couldn't just let him _talk_?"

His face held a puzzled expression, but when his apology came, it was sincere. "I'm sorry Bella, I only wanted to protect you from those _dogs. _You should have heard, what that Jacob boy was thinking," he growled, "I couldn't just sit back and do _nothing_."

I sighed, "Edward, I don't want to argue anymore I'm just –"

But before I could finish, he pulled me into a tight embrace, muffling my weary words against his chest. Lifting up my chin with one elegant finger, he whispered.

"Bella, my darling, my love, my existence. If you don't want to argue, then we'll stop right now. It pains me to hurt you in any way, even if it means restraining me from killing my natural enemy. I will do it. Anything for you. But, we have a plane to board, and the airlines will only wait so long. So quiet my love, we can talk about this later. Much later."

Oh lord, he was smoldering at me. As I looked into his topaz eyes, there lay truth behind every word, every letter, every syllable. How deep his love truly ran, was something I'd never be able to comprehend.

"Oh Edward. I love you so much." And with that I collapsed into his muscular, perfect chest.

He chuckled, his dead heart petrified with desire. "And I you."


	4. A Peaceful Moment

**A/N: I was going to have more in this one but then it was kinda superflous for just one chapter. BUt the rest of it will be up by tomorrow hopefully! Tuesday AT LATEST. much love R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN TWILIGHT. but i still cherish a deep and stalkerish love for edward cullen. THATS OKAY ISNT IT!? ISNT IT?! (twitches on ground)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Peaceful Moment**

Burying my face deep into Edward's chest eased my queasy stomach. We were driving at about 3 times the legal limit thanks to Emmett. Inhaling his scent, laying there in his arms made me feel more secure and loved than anything else. Edward had called Charlie ahead of time to explain that the Cullen's were taking a family vacation and had asked if I wanted to come. Of course I said yes, and with the assurance of Carlisle and Esme's presence, Charlie said yes too.

"Edward?"

"Mmm."

"I wasn't sure how long we would be gone and I don't have any luggage with me."

At this he grinned, "Alice saw that coming, she had lots of fun packing your bags for you."

I stiffened, "I really hope she didn't spend too much."

Smiling that amazing crooked smile of his, he silenced my protesting with his delicious lips. Before I knew it, we had reached the airport and surprise surprise, even with Jake's interruption we were still early. Maniacal vampire driving _does_ come in handy. The airport was packed with couples flying out for the occasion, of course everyone stared. By the time we walked through security, the TSA didn't even bother looking at our bags, they were too busy ogling at the gorgeous Cullen family. Probably wondering how plain old me snapped up a runway model like Edward.

Suddenly, Edward tensed and narrowed his eyes in fury.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"That _man_, he's so…OH please! That is so _sick_!"

I'd hate to have to hear all the thoughts Edward must be receiving now.

"What's he thinking?"

He sighed, "He's thinking nasty thoughts about all you, Alice, and Rosalie. He's wondering if you would be interested in a foursome."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at that, attracting even more attention to us.

Edward smiled and bent down to kiss me, hastily I returned the favor.

"Hey Edward what num--, oh jeez guys _get a room_!" Alice's bubbly voice cut short our little rendezvous.

"Hello Alice, what did you need?" Edward refused to let go of me, instead talking over my head, which was still buried in his chest.

"We wanted to know what jet we're taking." Jasper replied smoothly.

"Let's take Denise."

"Denise? Edward, who is that?"

"It's our private jet, love. From the minute we land to the minute we leave it'll be sunny out. So we chartered our own jet, well jets. But we only need one, and we have a good number of them, so Alice and Rose took it upon themselves to name them all."

"WHAT!? You have _jets_ and you never told me! Do you know how to fly?"

Emmett turned around, wearing a bemused smile. "Bella, we _all_ know how to fly. It was just for fun at first, we were all bored. And then it became a bit of a competition, who could out fly who. Rose is the champ right now."

I felt faint, how rich could you get? Having a whole fleet of jets at your command.

"Ah, I see."

By now we had reached Denise. Sleek and silver, constructed to fly smoothly and comfortably, Esme opened the door.

"Oh."

The interior was all luxurious leather, and cherry wood. The sides of the plane were one huge window with long black curtains drawn apart. Part of the plane was a kitchenette, with black marble countertops and cherry wood cabinets. On the right side of the plane was a comfy sleek black leather couch, on the left side was a plasma screen TV. The bathroom had continued the black marble trend, with a clear shower booth and towels that had everyone's name on them. Bella felt a surge of affection towards the entire family when she saw her name on a fluffy blue towel, right next to Edward's black one.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face. As if he didn't know already.

"I love it. Everything's so beautiful. But why do you have a kitchenette?"

"We bought this plane after Alice's vision, and remodeled it, but kept the kitchen. Can't let the human starve now can we?"

"Everyone's so good to me! You really didn't have to you know, I could have just brought my own food."

"Bella my love, you will not dine on junk food if I can help it. Plus, Esme gets bored and loves to lavish her cooking skills on you."

I smiled hugely. "Her food is amazing so I really don't mind."

Before I could stifle it, a huge yawn made its way out of my throat.

"I heard that, don't pretend you didn't either. Come on, the couch is a pull out. I want you well rested for our little getaway."

With that, I was then carried to the pull out and laid down gently. Everyone was in their own little rooms, except Carlisle and Esme who were piloting the plane. We were alone.

"Mmm."

As I turned to face Edward, I was met with a kiss, beginning much like the others, but when I (as usual) lost control, he didn't pull back as quickly. Instead he slipped his tounge in.

"Edward." I moaned.

He slipped his hand up my shirt, caressing my stomach. It felt amazing, his icy hand on my burning stomach, rubbing slow circles, drawing patterns, etching in his devotion.

I shuddered.

He pulled me tighter to his body, until we were molded together. A beautifully ironic vision.

Vampire and Human.

Lion and Lamb.


	5. In the Recesses of our Hearts

**Disclaimer: I…SMELL…TWILIGHT…IT…SMELLS…LIKE…STEPHENIE MEYER!!! (btw I've never actually **_**smelled**_** her but for those of you who have I'm guessing it must have been amazing, LIKE HER BOOKS! WHICH ARE NOT MINE!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: In the Recesses of our Hearts**

I limped off the beautiful jet and onto a private island to be greeted by the setting sun. The plane ride itself was amazing. I've never enjoyed myself so much, being with the Cullen's was like, being with family. Even though Rosalie is still trying to loosen up, she was really making an effort to show me her acceptance. Just that alone put a huge smile on my face. However the reason why I was limping was enough to wipe that smile off.

**FLASHBACK**

I had to watch my back during the ride, Emmett was constantly pranking people. One time, he switched the toilet paper to a kind that turned green when it was wet. (Don't ask me how he found it, but he did). Unfortunately, I used the toilet right before I showered…not pretty. I screamed when I saw my reflection the mirror, the green butt monster. Of course Edward was there in a flash, causing me to scream yet again. Thankfully I pulled on my underwear before I screamed.

"What's wrong Bella!? Why are you screaming!?"

"My-my, butt is green!"

"…"

Soon we heard Emmett's thunderous laughter barreling down the hallway.

"EMMETT!!!" Edward roared.

"It's okay, this is washable right?"

"It better be! EMMETT! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

"Yes eddiekins?" he sniggered from the doorway.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." he hissed through gritted teeth. "Emmett, this had _better_ be removable."

"Of course it is, just scrub it with at it with a loofa and UMF."

I looked up startled to see Emmett rubbing his cheek and Edward's clenched fists.

"Apologize!

"Jeesh okay okay, sorry about your bottom Bells." He muttered as he walked away, still rubbing at his cheek.

Edward sighed. "Is it alright if you turn around for a minute?" Oh god, he wanted to check the damage.

I hung my head in defeat and slowly turned around.

He burst out laughing, but somehow the angelic noise calmed me down.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry about that." He finally managed to speak coherently without doubling over with laughter again.

I stalked out of the bathroom to be greeted by general hilarity and stalked right back.

**BACK TO NORMAL**

Rubbing the offending area I winced at how raw my bottom had become after the constant scrubbing. I shook off Edward's clothes and stood there reveling in the setting sun, a slight breeze played with my hair, creating a wreath of chocolate to surround me.

"Bella, my bella, you look so beautiful tonight. You really have no right to look so appetizing."

I giggled, "What's _more_ appetizing, my blood or my body?"

He shocked me by trailing his icy tongue against my jawline, "Your body, the blood simply can't compare."

I gasped at the chilling sensation.

"Bella, breathe please." He chuckled against my flushed skin.

I inhaled and exhaled a few times, "better?" I mumbled weakly.

"Much better."

And with that he swept me up into his steely arms, holding me close to his muscular chest, and began to run.

I stopped breathing again, he could have at least warned me to close my eyes you know. Yet when he set me down again, closing my eyes was the last thing I wanted to do. Edward, my angel had brought me to a cliff, so far up that Carlisle, and Emmett, who were unpacking, looked like flecks of snow.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

We had an amazing view of the island's west side, where the sun was setting. Looking out over a thick, solid layer of swaying green canopies, the color of the sun contrasted strongly with the deep blue of the ocean. It's fiery red mellowed out to shades of pink and yellow on the fringes. Nearby, some wild animal disturbed the trees, sending a rainbow of birds soaring over the already breathtaking display of nature's true beauty.

Yet what happened next was even more beautiful than the magnificent spread below us.

My angel, my savior, my lover, bent down on one knee, gently removed a tiny velvet box, and whispered,

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you…marry me?"

His eyes flashed a brilliantly liquid shade of topaz, all of the hope in the world it seemed, was contained within those two, perfect, gems.

"Yes." I breathed. "More than anything in this world yes!"

Slipping the ring on to my finger he marveled at my new calling, "Isabella Marie Cullen."

Alice's delighted squeal echoed up to our personal heaven as we became lost in the recesses of each other's hearts.

**A/N: I'll talk more about the ring next chapter, I just didn't want to ruin the moment with some shallow description about bling bling. Because honestly, WHO CARES ABOUT THE ROCK! BELLAS FREAKIN ENGAGED! … and **_**this**_** is why the author's note went at the end. Haha. Hope you liked it Now I need you to REVIEW please. Don't just read this and walk away!!!! ****OR**** I'LL, I'LL, uh, SEND MY NAKED MOLE RAT OUT TO EAT YOUR QUESIDILLAS!!!!**


	6. AN important

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, sorry it's just an Author's note but I never told you guys when my next update is gonna be. Isn't it good to have a certain date to look forward to? Lol. Well June 1st is the next time I'm posting so whoopdidoodah write it down somewhere and circle it with 50 different sharpies because I think it's time for a little action in the Cullen's lives (smiley face here) (notice how FANFIC refuses to let us make cute smiley faces and they always turn up messed up like _this_ :) or this !!! NEW PET PEEVE HERE)

Oh yeah and I'm shooting for 40 reviews before June 1st lol. You can do it!!!!! (insert smiley face here)

x0x0

jess


	7. Newcomer

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't post for the longest time. I had finals this week so it was all blah and I came home from the mall with my friends a little later than planned and I went to my friends party today which was wildly amazing and yeah the fellows there were pretty hott and I got home and there was this whole inspiration for my story so I deleted Chapter 6 and totally rewrote it and its got a huge twist now but wow what was the point of telling you that because I bet your sitting there right now thinking wtf **_**that's**_** why there was no chapter?! lol sorry sorry and sorry again but here it is don't poke me with your sharp pointy pencils I know I'm a bad nerd BAD NERD BADBADBAD slaps self**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT pause NOT **

* * *

Chapter 6: Newcomer

I stretched and snuggled closer in to Edward's strong arms and looked up into his eyes. Reflecting the moonlight, the warm topaz colors sparkled with love. Unfortunately, my human side picked that moment to rumble quite loudly.

"It's so beautiful here Edward."

I said hoping to distract him from my rather loud stomach.

He grinned,

"Yes it is, however it could never compare my Bella's beauty. Now don't think I didn't just hear that. It's time to feed the human."

With that he swiftly kissed my forehead, which soon turned into a whole series of kisses trailing along my collarbone.

I gasped and ran my trembling fingers through his silky bronze hair.

But once again my human-ness had to ruin the moment.

RUMBLE RUMBLE

Laughing, Edward scooped me up and brought me in to the modest sized lodge that Carlisle once built for Esme.

When I said modest, I meant in size only. The outside was designed to blend in perfectly with the dense foliage around it, disturbing as little of the nature as possible. The inside was made in the same fashion. The floors were a beautiful chestnut colored wood; the furniture was beautiful, functional and sparse. Carlisle had specially designed the house so that there were empty spaces where the foliage from outside seeped through. The ceilings were dotted with skylights, using as much natural light as possible.

I didn't see much else though, since Edward was running in vampire mode and had me in the kitchen before I could shriek.

The kitchen was a beautiful part of the house, a bit unused yes, but you could hardly tell by the magnificent spread on the island.

Esme had created a buffet of exotic dishes, all lined up neatly in rows.

"Bella dear, try this filet. It's quite good. Well, actually I wouldn't know that since I haven't tried it, but I hope it is.'

"Thanks Esme, everything looks wonderful!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Alice came sprinting into the bright kitchen. Her face pale and worried, she whispered.

"The Volturi are here."

There was a loud knocking at the door.

Edward instantly tensed.

"Edward relax, it's just someone knocking at the door. I'll answer it if you want."

"Bella did you not just hear Alice? It's the Volturi, why on Earth would we answer it?"

"Oh. Right. What should we do?"

Alice exhaled and muttered. Jasper tightened his grip around her waist.

"They aren't planning on killing us immediately. I think they know that Bella isn't a vampire yet. They want to talk; Aro is here, Caius, Demetri, Alec, and someone new. I think that's why I couldn't see them coming earlier. The new vampire could have blocked the image from coming to me."

At this Edward roared out, frustrated.

"We need to get Bella out of here. Now! They have a new vampire!"

He gripped his bronze hair and started swearing.

"Bella my love, I am so sorry for putting you in a position like this."

"Edward! This is not your fault! Do not blame yourself like this it's not helping, please calm down. I love you no matter what. Okay?"

His strong arms snaked around my waist and he tried hard to calm himself down.

"Well, there really isn't much we _can_ do. The best idea would be to answer the door."

Carlisle said striding into the room.

Emmett popped up next to Rosalie who just came in from the porch.

"I'll answer it." He scowled, "You know I don't see why we can't just fight them, it's seven of us against five of them. We could beat them, and send them home!"

"Just answer the door please." Rosalie snapped.

Within minutes, Aro strode coolly into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the Volturi.

Rosalie gasped as the last vampire filed in, Alice gasped as the last vampire filed in, heck _I_ gasped as the last vampire filed in.

He was beautiful. His marble complexion was perfect, smooth and tortured as one of Michelangelo's masterpieces. He had stunningly wavy blonde hair, which settled right at his shoulder, complementing the gorgeous span of muscle that was his chest. He wore a simple, black, silk button down shirt that was left open. A pair of designer jeans no doubt, hugged his long legs. His face was sharp boned and beautiful, with big sad eyes that were surprisingly, golden.

His perfect lips moved effortlessly, singing my name out as if he had known me all his life. Or death.

"Hello Bella my love."


	8. Apology and Promise

**Author's Note**

I must agree with you. I'm a stupid worthless mortal who has not updated in_ forever_ and deserves to be mauled by a pack of maniacal newborn vampires and then some. I can't

even look any of the reviews (that I obviously don't deserve) I feel so guilty, I've been a TERRIBLE AUTHOR but I'll try my best to make up for that. **Which means, the next**

**chapter will be up by October 24****th****, 2007.** SWEAR TO CARLISLE…meep 0.0

SORRYSORRYMYLOVELYREVIEWERS :[

Pathetically Yours,

**x0biteme0x**


	9. Marcello

**A/N: WHEE! So I'm posting the chapter as promised and I've decided to ah, haha, have some fun with Edward. It's short I know, but I'll be posting longer chapters after I get back into this. As always, read and review my loves, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is most definitely not mine. OH I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT JUST MAKING A POINT HERE…sob.**

CRASH

Edward had thrown himself across the room and was currently leaping up and trying to attack the newcomer.

Carlisle held him back.

"Edward! Don't you see that he erected a force field? It would be impossible to walk through it unless if you were specifically allowed."

Edward roared.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU'RE HERE BUT YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT FROM BEHIND YOUR PATHETIC SHELTER AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN. HOW DARE YOU CALL BELLA _YOUR LOVE_. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

Caius stepped in between the two vampires, one foaming at the mouth and the other looking mildly amused.

"Forgive me, we never got the chance to properly introduce our newest member."

The new vampire stared at me as he spoke, "My name is Marcello Giovanni Rousseau. I am here for--"

But before Marcello could finish, Demetri cut in. Causing him to stiffen and glare at the older vampire.

"I found him wandering in the streets of Volterra, extremely cranky he was. You see, our Marcello refused _point blank_ to feed off any civilians, and thirsty as he was. He miraculously resisted the urge, so against feeding off humans he was. A pure miracle, through which we discovered his restraint and realized his other powers."

"Which would be what?" Emmett inquired curiously.

Aro chuckled, "That, you will find out in due time."

While all this was going on I couldn't help but wonder, how old Marcello was. He looked to be about my age, but then again…so had Edward. Stupid question to ask at a time like this, I reprimanded myself.

Suddenly Marcello was right in front of me, his head of molten gold swaying as he looked at me through impossibly long, dark lashes.

"The heart that loves is always young." He quoted, taking my hand in his.

SLAM

Edward yanked his hand away and this time Marcello let him, slamming against the wall.

Edward threw me over his shoulder and sprinted upstairs, slamming the door to his room.

A thin veil of plaster sprinkled down from the ceiling.

He then gently laid me down on his couch and turned to face the sunset. We sat in silence, Edward lost in his thoughts, me in my confusion. When he turned around, it broke my heart to see those golden eyes full of sadness, a face so tortured and a dead heart so stricken.

"Bella I—"

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, and walked over to him.

He held his arms around me, and squeezed softly.


	10. An Animal Attraction

A/N: GAH sorrysorry but I just got a beta and she's been helping me pick this new person which was much more difficult than I could've ever imagined. Yeah, it took a longgg time :\ but the chap is up! And thank you to my new beta halestorm 1313 hahaha yeah I wouldn't stop bouncing off stupid idea after stupid idea on her so thank you for suffering that : Well go to my profile for the new character's picture! She's a model and the closest I could find to the actual thing. But R&R and enjoy

Disclaimer: The model whose on my profile whose face I'm using is NOT mine and doesn't belong to meeee and neither does Twilight now READ!

* * *

Chapter 10: An Animal Attraction

A light knocking startled me awake.

I blinked, momentarily dazzled by the sunlight beaming in from the huge glass wall.

Wait. A huge glass wall?

"Bella, are you up?"

Alice's spiky head poked around the doorway.

That, sparked my memory.

I must've fallen asleep last night, after Edward brought us upstairs. After he tried (and failed) to kill that new vampire. What's his name again? Wait. New Vampire?

"Alice! The Volturri! Oh my _god_, are they still here? Ugh, how could I have fallen asleepat a time like _that_?"

"Well, you were pretty tired from the plane ride, and that green dye took a lot of scrubbing, and right after that you got engaged to the living dead. Sooo, I'm guessing it was just a really long day."

"There was a clan of vicious, deadly vampires downstairs who couldn't wait to suck the life out of me on the spot. And all I could do was go upstairs and take a nap. A bit melodramatic, even for me."

Alice giggled nervously.

"Well, uh. You know that clan of vicious, deadly vampires who couldn't wait to suck the life out of you? Yeah, two of them are staying with us for a bit."

I bolted out of bed instantly.

"WHAT?!"

She smiled, I hyperventilated.

"Carlisle extended the offer cordially last night, asking them to stay with us. It's kind of a courtesy, you know Carlisle and manners. Well, Marcello decided to stay, but everyone else is gone already."

She frowned, her angelic face simmering in frustration, Alice had hated being blind.

"But he's been pretty nice, and as far as I know, he might be here for a little while."

I started combing through my hair with shaking fingers.

"Bella relax its okay! Only Marcello and his sister are staying."

"He has a sister?" I wondered out loud.

"Oui oui."

"Why the French?"

"Well, she just flew in from France today, apparently the Volturri has a network of spies and she was just finishing off some dirty business for Caius."

Bella shuddered to shake off images of "dirty business" the Volturri could possibly want executed.

Alice perked up. "She's here!"

Sure enough a light tapping came on the door, well, light to Bella's ears.

A voice rang out, sweet and fierce at the same time, exotic and lush with a foreign tinge.

"Brother!"

Bella silently allowed Alice to pick her up and run downstairs, at the speed of vampire to meet the new guest.

Everyone was there already, Cullen's on one side, guests on another. The Rousseau siblings were embracing in the foyer.

Bella gasped.

Marcello's sister was beyond perfect. Thick, brown eyelashes accented beautiful almond eyes of sultry blue set above lush lips that were currently, curled up in a breathtaking smile. She wore her hair loose, letting it tumble to her collarbone in effortless waves of light brown elegance. Her laughter bubbled out, light and airy.

"Perhaps I should introduce this little girl." Marcello chuckled as his happy sister finally stepped away from him.

"Ze _little girl_ can introduce 'erself," She smiled "I am Raquelle, excuse my eenglish please. I am usually not in America. But eet is very nice to meet you! I hope I am not intruding much?"

Esme instantly stepped forth to hug Raquelle.

"Oh how sweet of you, of course you're no trouble at all! There's plenty of guest rooms, god knows we have the room. Take your pick, we're glad to have you here."

A loud SLAM cut through the pleasant conversation quite violently.

"EMMETTE IF YOU SCRATCH MY VOLVO ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I – "

A fuming, gorgeous Edward came storming into the foyer but abruptly stopped yelling at mid sentence to stare wide-mouthed Raquelle.

**Bellas POV**

The air is way too thick, it's like breathing Jell-o. I can barely manage the inhale and the exhale, that's how tense it's become since Edward, _my Edward_, saw that Raquelle girl.

He stopped dead. He was staring at her, no, practically _feeling_ her with his suddenly burning topaz eyes. Looking over at Raquelle, I noticed she was staring right back at him.

He wants her. I can see it. He wants her to be _his_, and she wants him too. I can feel Jasper breathing heavily next to me, the sudden passion must be a huge shock to his system, but Alice is already wrapped in his arms, comforting him. Esme and Carlisle are stunned by this reaction, their eyes are flicking back and forth between the two. Both marveling at this all too powerful attraction. Meanwhile, Emmett is staring at Edward incredulously, and Rosalie is scrutinizing me, searching for a reaction to this…unexpected passion.

So what _is_ my reaction?

I'm numb, I can't feel, I can't breathe, I can't see too clearly. It seems, what I've been waiting for to happen has finally happened. My own personal hell coming to swallow me up and never spit me out. Edward…he's finally found someone, who's equally beautiful, equally perfect, equally undead.

It doesn't take super intelligence to figure this out. Edward and Raquelle are intensely, hopelessly, attracted to each other.

A rattled sigh chokes out of my bone dry throat.

Everyone starts, and stares at me.

I can already guess what's going through all their minds.

So what do we do with the human now?


	11. Battle Plans

**Author's Note: **Now I know everyone hates Raquelle, but you don't know what's going to happen to her yet! So don't judge anything as of now. Read this chapter, I think it might brighten up your outlook a little. R&R, tell me how it goes :D

**Disclaimer: **Twilight? HAH. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 12: Battle Plans

**Edward's POV**

Raquelle disgusted me.

But more so, I felt disgusted by myself.

It seems I have less control over my natural instincts than I thought. The minute I saw her, my whole body seemed to _gravitate_ towards her. Why? What, in my body could possibly be _primitive_ enough to want to slobber all over this woman _right in front _of Bella.

I heard Raquelle's thoughts when I walked into the foyer, they were shallow, sly, and blunt.

"Mon dieu! Il est si sexy!" she blurted out in her mind.

She thinks I'm _sexy_. Good god she sounds like a hooker.

"Il est le mien, j'aiderai Marcello pour obtenir Bella et il sera le mien!"

I snorted, like that would ever happen. I only have eyes for Bella, however, I can't speak for Bella herself. Pinching the bridge of my nose I shut my eyes and groaned inwardly, mentally abusing Marcello with every fiber of my being.

A glint of red flashed in my peripheral vision.

**Bella's POV**

Edward is just sitting there, on the wooden staircase, staring into the bright foyer.

I wondered what he saw.

Maybe he was recalling how Esme nervously asked if Marcello and Raquelle would like to see the rest of the house, and how Raquelle gracefully slinked off with her golden-brown waves swaying gently.

Maybe he was recalling how her full and perfect lips flowed elegantly over rapid French as she chatted with Marcello.

Or maybe he was recalling my shocked face with its bland features surrounded by a mass of uncombed, and tangled hair.

My lips quivered as I desperately hoped it wasn't any of the three. I really don't think I can take much more trauma.

Shaking slightly I tried descended the stairs without bothering him. I shivered inside my bright red sweater wrapped tightly around my body. It was supposed to be holding together the ugly gash reopening in my heart.

I lost my balance for a second.

Edward turned around.

**Narrator**

"Hey." Bella muttered, as she tried to squeeze by Edward without touching him.

He reached out and held her tightly. "Bella stop this please! I don't love her at _all_ you don't understand how repelled I am by her. She's so, shallow and conceited! She – she's nothing like my sweet, kind, selfless Bella!"

"Okay Edward. Okay."

"Bella, please!" Edward begged.

"I believe you."

And it was true, Bella did believe Edward when he said he loved her more. But she still couldn't quite snap out of her depression.

**FLASHBACK**

Bella dragged herself upstairs, shutting herself away from everyone else. She flopped uselessly onto Edward's black couch and suffered her misery in solitude.

A light knocking interrupted her self-pity session.

"Come in." Bella called out hoarsely.

The door swung open gently.

"Can we talk?"

Bella peered upwards suspiciously. It was Rosalie's melodious voice that penetrated the gloom, not Alice's bubbly chatter.

The blonde goddess sat down next to Bella and crossed her perfect, shaving commercial type legs. Her topaz eyes flashed as sunlight bounced off her marble being, creating a disco ball effect in the room. Bella frowned as she noticed something odd.

"Why does Raquelle have _blue_ eyes? Isn't she supposed to have either topaz or red?"

Rosalie turned to face Bella.

"It's her gift Bella, Raquelle feels no attraction to blood at all. She just doesn't need it. She runs on pure emotion. Literally. She'll charm someone til' they fall in love with her and somehow, she can drain them of emotion. Ever heard of the term 'starved for affection'? That's Raquelle, she becomes extremely lethargic unless someone's worshipping the ground she walks on."

"Oh."

Bella had lost interest on the topic already, nothing seemed that important anymore.

Rose cleared her throat to cover up the awkward moment and gave up by falling silent and letting the uncomfortable silence grow.

"So what was it you needed?" Bella asked, wanting Rosalie out of the room.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know. That, I uh—I really like you Bella. Whether or not you chose to believe that, so don't take this personally. But I think Raquelle would be better for Edward. I know Edward loves you more and all, but it's much more practical this way. I mean, she's dead already, and you saw what happened in the foyer. There's something there, and I think you could save yourself and everyone a lot of misery if you just…stayed human."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Rosalie had made an extremely valid point. Not only that, but Raquelle seemed to be getting along quite well with everyone. Except Alice, who threw nasty looks at her every time she walked by.

Bella shuffled into the kitchen to come face to face with the witch herself.

" 'ello Bella, good to see you are up. I just vwanted to let you know, zat I am prepared to fight for your Eedward. May ze best woman vwin."

And with that she glided outside, smiling in the most self satisfied way.

Bella sighed wearily and was just about to get a cup from the cabinet when a pair of snow-white arms grabbed her.

Bella screamed softly as Alice twirled her around and sprinted off into the forest with her.

"What are you doing Alice?! Where are we going?!"

Alice's laughed mischievously as she wove around a huge tree.

"Raquelle wants to fight? Then let's make some battle plans!"


	12. Baby Mama

**a/n: OH READERS I APOLOGIZE -dramatic swoon- Yes yes i know ive been MIA for nearly a year im terrible horrible bad bad bad. So I'm posting this short chapter as a welcome back please forgive me i was busy beyond belief? :\ I know i know I'm pathetic but if I have the next chapter up by the sixth could you forgive me? I LOVE YOU READERS. so if you'd still like to...read and review :**

**Disclaimer: Oh stephenie meyer...how I wish i was you. Why, I'd be the mastermind behind the whole twilight story and EDWARD WOULD BE MINEEE AHHHAHHAHAHA... ahhh fine. This isnt mine. Pooey.**

**--**

The beauty of the rainforest was lost to me as Alice bounded forward, with me clinging miserably to her back. Blurs of mottled green flashed by at impossible speeds.

What could we possibly do to stop Raquelle from being…Raquelle?

Rip off her face? Psh. I wish.

Stupid vampire perfection.

I frowned, not realizing we had stopped so soon. Alice was frozen in place, and staring suspiciously ahead.

I waved my hand in front of her face,

"Alice? Are you alright? Are you – HEY"

Alice shook her head and said sourly "Bella it seems we have a spy with us today, Marcello stop hiding like the pathetic pig you are. I'm not totally blind you know."

I stared around in confusion. I saw trees, lots of trees but no sparkly vampire.

And yet a few seconds later Marcello materialized through the foliage. His beautiful golden eyes found me instantly and simmered with seduction, Marcello brushed by Alice like she was invisible and embraced me with sinewy arms. Alice scowled darkly

"Ah my Bella, sweet Bella, how are you love?" He breathed gently into my ear, all the while holding me close. Too close.

I was frozen in shock and instantly flushed crimson.

"Could you, maybe, ehm, let go?" I mumbled, intoxicated by his honeyed aroma. But he pretended I said nothing at all.

"Hey pedophile, get your dirty hands off Bella, we don't appreciate molesters here."

Marcello stiffened but let go of me, clearly offended.

"If you wish."

Alice hissed menacingly,

"You damn right that's what I wish. Now why are you following us around? Who sent you."

He shook out his blonde locks haughtily and replied,

"I was merely looking for Bella, I couldn't stand going so long without seeing her beauty."

"Can it loverboy. Not interested in that, what's the real reason you're here."

He blinked in surprise,

"But I am here for Bella? Why wouldn't I want to see the woman who carried my child?"

--

**AHA CLIFFIES I LOVE THEM! You'll have to wait until the sixth to find out more 0.o **

**READ ON! ...please? -grovel-**


	13. Read

a/n

Yeah yeah I know we all hate these lol but I just basically wrote myself into a dead end with Baby Mama –ch12- so I'm reworking it which sucks because i really liked it. but im posting chapters 12 and 13 tomorrow –august 7th 2008--. ON THE OTHER HAND…try reading one of my many side projects! Lol. You can see where all my procrastination went. Blast Marcello, I wish I could just kill him and get it over with…oh wait. I can. AHA, --random thoughts—

And yes halestorm1313…aka haley lolol I _do_ have too many side projects. Thank you for the input.

I'll leave Baby Mama up for now but just know that its a pseudochapter, lol.

again SORRY


End file.
